Brilyante ng Lupa
The Gem of Earth is one of the four elemental gems, manifesting the element of earth. It is the source of life of all the animals and plants in Encantadia. 2016-2017 series Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * Earth bolts '''- the gem grants its keeper the ability to create energy bolts and projectiles. The energy color is yellow. * '''Geokinesis - ability to control and manipulate earth and earth-based materials. * Earthquake Creation - '''power to create earthquakes. The magnitude varies to how the keeper wants the intensity to be. Danaya attempted to create an earthquake when she is bargaining with Hagorn and Pirena to restore the warmth and light through Encantadia. Danaya can also undo the damage caused by the earthquake. * '''Healing - '''power to recover from any wound whether it is just a light or heavy wound. Danaya mostly uses this ability to heal herself and/or others. She can also heal a group by waving the gem in front of them. However, the gem prohibits recovery if the wounded person to be healed tried to commit suicide. * '''Therianthropy '- '''ability to metamorphose into other animals by means of shapeshifting. Danaya used this ability to transform into a wolf to escape from Pirena, she also to transformed into an owl during her attempt to revive Lira by going to the Labyrinth of Balbal, and transformed into an elephant to treathen Hagorn before the war * '''Earth Shield - ' The ability to create a shield out of soil, rocks, and dirt. Danaya often uses this granted ability to shield herself, others, and even items from what not. *'Blessing Granting' - The ability to grant any blessing to an object or being. She used this ability to give Lira protection from Pirena and to any weapon made of earthly resources. Danaya also used this ability again to strengthen and immunize the Avatar like the Kabilan to be a weapon used to cleave a part of the Brilyante ng Apoy to fool Hagorn. * Chlorokinesis - '''the power to control plant-life. When Danaya is in the mortal world, Danaya manipulated a banana tree to bear its fruits and give it to the street children. * '''Terrakinesis - is the ability to control geologic materials such as minerals, dirt and rocks. Danaya manipulated rocks while fighting the bandidos. Danaya also used this ability to help Lira see her mother's facial features through soil formation in a rock. * Zoolingualism '- the ability to talk to animal life forms and understand their reactions. Danaya can talk to Awoo and other forms of pashnea. * '''Psychometry '- the power to perceive residual information of an object by using senses. Danaya used this ability on Alena's cloak to know if Kahlil is really the son of Ybarro and Alena. *'Terraforming '- the power to transform or change the structure of a land or forest. Danaya used this ability on the mountain forest of Sapiro in order to confuse and divide the army of Hagorn. *'Animal Scrying '- The power to perceive through any animal's senses. Danaya sighted the upcoming dragon servant summoned by Hagorn through the use of an eagle's sight. *'Energy Detection '- The ability to sense the presence of energy in one's vicinity. Danaya used this ability to find the whereabouts of Cassiopea through her energy. *'''Elemental Cloning - The ability to make duplicates of oneself out of the elements. Danaya requested to the gem if it can make a clone for itself to deceive Avria. The earth gem gets garden soil and make a clone of itself. The cloned earth gem is surrendered by Danaya to Avria. Avria thought it is real because it possesses power. Unbeknown to her, it is given a limited power by the real earth gem so it can deceive Avria longer. However, its power is only limited if not on land. *'Mass Teleportation '- Danaya once used this ability to teleport her and her allies in and out of the battlefield, even those who are not in direct contact with her. *'Mind Control Immunity' - According to Cassiopea, as long as Danaya holds the gem it will protect her from Andora's mind control. Danaya created a shield to block Andora's ability to control minds. But she can only do this while holding the gem in front of her in order to have protection. AbilitiesGranted Earth8.png|Mine-a in the form of a Pashnea protected Amihan from the bully. **Many credited it to be the ability from the Brilyante ng Hangin since Mine-a is in the form of a bird and the gem had a similar ability being granted to its keeper which is the ability to command flying pashneas. AbilitiesGranted Earth10.png|Mine-a in the form of a Pashnea went to the World of Mortals to check on Amihan and Raquim. gif (8).gif|Danaya summons a powerful shock wave to defeat the Hathors. AbilitiesGranted_Earth1.png AbilitiesGranted_Earth2.png gif (3).gif|Danaya created a shield to protect herself from Pirena. AbilitiesGranted_Earth3.png gif (5).gif|Danaya attacks the approaching Hathors by using a bullet-kind of attack. AbilitiesGranted_Earth4.png|Danaya gives protection to the chest containing Amihan's last will. AbilitiesGranted_Earth5.png Abilities granted Earth 6.jpg|Danaya used the full power of her brilyante to change the landscape in an area going to Sapiro. AbilitiesGranted_Earth7.png|Danaya traces Cassiopea's tracks. AbilitiesGranted Earth6.png|Through the connection of the gem to the Pashneas, Danaya was able to see what's going on outside Hathoria. AbilitiesGranted Earth9.png|Danaya transformed into a Pashnea using the permanent ability the gem granted her. AbilitiesGranted Earth13.png|The Brilyante ng Lupa made a replica of itself and even provided its replica with power. gif (2).gif|Amihan commanded Danaya to create a shield to protect themselves from the approaching Hadezar gif (4).gif|Danaya being immune to Andora's power. AbilitiesGranted Earth20.png|Danaya teleports everyone from the battlefield. AbilitiesGranted Earth21.png|Danaya is able to communicate with the Pashneas. Gem Fusion * Brilyante ng Tubig & Brilyante ng Lupa - When LilaSari and Danaya fused their Brilyantes, they became a fusion, known as DanayaSari, as shown in the episode Danaya-Sari. Danaya and Alena was supposedly going to create a fusion in episode Paghamon to break Avria's shield, but Avria used her weapon to slash in between their palms and Brilyantes to prevent them from fusing. * Brilyante ng Hangin & Brilyante ng Lupa - When Amihan and Danaya fused their Brilyantes, there was a wind-earth energy blast, as shown in Bihag. * Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Lupa, and Brilyante ng Tubig - When Pirena, Danaya, and Alena fused their Brilyantes in order to defeat Ether, it created a strong fusion that morphed the 3 Sangg'res and was known as the Ultimate Diwata, as shown in Ivo Live, Encantadia. Earth and Water Fusion.jpg|LilaSari and Danaya Earth and Air Fusion.jpg|Amihan and Danaya Lupa Tubig Fusion Paghahamon Ep.png|Danaya and Alena Enca7.jpg|Brilyante Ng Lupa Appears In Encamania (Teen Version) Gallery 20171121_000706.png|Danaya covers the mouth of the volcano with a huge boulder. Story The Brilyante ng Lupa was entrusted to King Armeo by Cassiopea as a share of the Sapiryans of the Mother Gem. The conclusion of the war between Hathoria and Sapiro ended with both armies losing a massive amount of soldiers and their respective rulers. The gem was passed unto Raquim before Armeo died due to blood loss. Raquim brought it to Mine-a along with the other two gems. Mine-a also used the gem along with the other three gems to curse the Hathors. When not in Mine-a's possession, Mine-a would keep the gem in a guarded chamber along with the other three gems. Pirena tried to take the gem away but it vanished into dust showing that the gem has a sense of security. After the gem of fire was stolen by Pirena, Mine-a decided it is best if she entrusts a gem to each of her daughters for safekeeping. Mine-a entrusted the Gem of Earth to Danaya. Danaya keeps the Gem of Earth even when she was sent to to the mortal world. Pirena tried to take the Gem of Earth from Danaya but failed to do it because the latter managed to escape when she used the gem to transform her into a werewolf. Hagorn plans to retrieve the Gem of Earth from Danaya. They managed to capture Danaya but she summoned the Gem of Earth to be free from her possession; hide until Danaya will retrieve it again and not allow any Hathor to be the new owner of it. Danaya came back to Encantadia along with Lira. Danaya called to the Gem of Earth to return to her possession to help them on their journey to Devas. 2005-2006 series The Brilyante ng Lupa was first kept by Armeo when Cassiopea divided the Elemental gem and gave the Sapiryans their share. Armeo kept the gem in a necklace that he always wears. Arvak later waged a war against Sapiro to get the Brilyante ng Lupa from them. The gem was shown as a solid item. The gem was kept in a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept inside a sealed room in Lireo for years. When Pirena had successfully stolen the gem of fire, Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room thus, she entrusted this gem to Danaya. Danaya uses the gem mostly for healing purposes. Danaya lost the gem after Avilan snatched it when she is about to use it to trade Lira with Hagorn. When the gem got lost, the plants and animals in Encantadia felt the effects of losing the gem. Danaya had to retrieve the gem under the sea after Agane has injured Avilan in the sky and dropped it. When Danaya retrieved the gem, the situation in Encantadia became normal again. The gem had always been in Danaya's possession until, when Avria switched bodies with Danaya, the gem became in her possession. After Avria got killed, Ether became its keeper. Ether used its spirit guide against Danaya knowing that Danaya cannot hurt the guide. When Amihan killed Ether, the gem returned to Danaya's possession. Gallery DanayaReceivesGemBook12005.jpg|Minea bestowed the Earth Gem to Danaya. Encantadia_14.png|Danaya using the Brilyante ng Lupa to find the strongest material in Encantadia and create a baluti for Lira. Earth Gem Book 3.jpg|Danaya summons the Earth Gem in the Third Book. 2016Lupa.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. CoxA04xVIAUkm2v.jpg|In the 2016 requel, Danaya receives Brilyante ng Lupa. IMG 1675.GIF|Fusion with the Brilyante ng Tubig. BNL.jpg|The Brilyante ng Lupa's Magic Devas Circle. Videos Category:Brilyantes Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Lore Category:Encantadia